It's a Lifetime Thing
by ga1993
Summary: My version of how Callie and Arizona's life pans out, from moving in together to starting a family. Set end of 7x01
1. Chapter 1

"Calliope you make me the happiest woman, seriously like mega happy" Arizona smiled as she gave Callie a soft, tender kiss but still letting her know there was more to come later.  
"I could say the same about you babe, I've never wanted this, or anything or anyone for that matter so badly."  
"Well speaking of wanting someone badly, how about we get out of here and I can show you how really happy you've made me?" Arizona whispered into Callie's ear.  
With the promise of a perfect ending to their evening, they swiftly said their goodbyes to their colleagues and friends from SGMW and head to Arizona's car to go home.

Callie could barely contain herself on the way home, with Arizona having to keep reminding her that she was trying to drive and rather reluctantly had to push Callie away so she could concentrate. Despite the journey from Meredith's house to Callie's apartment being less than 5 minutes, by the time Arizona parked the car they were both burning with desire.  
The two couldn't keep their hands off each other on their way up to Callie's apartment, only tearing themselves apart for a few seconds while Callie reached into her bag for her keys and fumbled to unlock the door. Callie then picked Arizona up, Arizona wrapping her legs around Callie's waist, arms around her neck, the kisses not stopping until they reached the bed.  
"Take all of your clothes off Calliope," Arizona said, herself well on the way to being completely naked.  
"Mmm anything you say," Callie could feel herself enjoying herself more and more as Arizona got increasingly naked. Callie couldn't stop herself from taking a minute to stop and think about just how lucky she was. Just over a year ago she was completely broken, Erica had left her and she couldn't stop herself from thinking that things were never going to go her way. Now, here she was. A freaking attending at SGMW, and a damn good one at that, with an insanely hot naked blonde in her bed that she couldn't imagine life without. Life was definitely going Callie's way.

After they had both been satisfied, three times, Arizona snuggled into Callie's arms with Callie taking a deep breath of Arizona as she got comfortable and whispered a quiet "Thank you" into her ear.  
"I think I should be thanking you as well after that babe," Arizona laughed.  
"No I mean thank you for everything. Thank you for being you. You saved me when you found me in that bathroom, without you who knows where I'd be now. Thank you for saying you'll move in with me, thank you for loving me and just…thank you. I love you so much Arizona and just being here with you is so perfect."  
"I love you too Calliope, you saved me too. Made me realise how much I want a life with you, how much a family would mean to me, to us. I can't imagine my life never having little Callie's in it, they'll be so beautiful, seeing as their mom's so hot."  
"Well their other mom is crazy hot too."  
Both Arizona and Callie were so content at this minute, neither of them could stop dreaming happy thoughts about what the future would hold for them.  
"So when do you think you can get out of your apartment contract babe?" Callie asked.  
"At the end of the month. It's weird, I've loved that apartment since the day I moved in. I was brand new to Seattle, just about to start my fellowship, but now I can't imagine ever wanting to go back and live there again." In recent months, Arizona had barely spent five minutes in her apartment, certainly not alone, as neither of them could sleep when they were apart and Callie's was so close to the hospital it made more sense to stay there.  
"All of your stuff is practically here anyway, most of the other stuff like all the furniture could go into storage, we've got everything we need here."  
"Hmmm well I've been thinking about this for a while actually. I always knew that one day we would live together, but when I've thought about it, I always imagined us in a new place."  
"Woah, I guess I never really thought about it, just always assumed you'd move in here, seeing as the hospitals right across the street. Cristina and Owen are probably gonna be moving out soon, considering that as of today they are married."  
"I know it's super convenient and everything, but I kinda want us moving in together to be a fresh start for us. The start of the rest of our lives, and this place…..well it kinda holds a lot of memories. I mean for starters Erica Hahn helped you move in here, your whole thing with Mark happened in this apartment."  
"You know all of that stuff is long in the past though right? But I suppose you do have a point."  
"Exactly. I like the idea of moving to a nice house somewhere, not too far away, but somewhere with a yard and space for all the ten kids."  
"Hold up, you do know we're not actually gonna have ten kids right? Just gotta make that one clear. But yeah, I like the idea of a fresh new house. It saves us moving again when we wanna start a family, and we have lots of time to make it truly ours."  
"I can't wait Calliope. But for now, I have a big surgery in the morning so I'm gonna go dream of our perfect house. Good night Calliope, I love you."  
"Love you too" With that, Callie placed a light kiss on Arizona's forehead as they snuggled down for the night, both sure to be dreaming of their future.


	2. Chapter 2

- My first story so bear with me! I feel that what with S9 being so tense, we all needed a bit of Calzona fluff so it's my AU of how I wish their life would have been! Feel free to review and stuff. I have a few ideas where I want this story to go, but if you have any then let me know!

* * *

It had been a week since Callie had asked Arizona to move in with her, but they had not yet begun searching for their perfect home. Besides from being busy from all the crazy surgeries they both had had over the past few days, Callie was busy planning Arizona's birthday. She desperately wanted to make this special for Arizona, as her surprise birthday last year was not a huge success. Although Arizona hated the whole birthday fuss, they now had a reason for them both celebrate as the day marks the one year anniversary of them admitting their love. Callie did want to celebrate the anniversary, but for her the most important thing was making sure Arizona's day was special and Callie had a few ideas.  
Arizona's birthday came around quickly, with both of them taking the day off from the hospital.  
Callie woke up to a face full of blonde hair from Arizona who was snuggled up against Callie, the way they had fallen asleep last night. Noticing it was after 8, which for surgeons was a major lie in, she decided to wake Arizona up.  
"Morning birthday girl" Callie said, placing a light kiss on Arizona's lips.  
"Urgh, can we pretend it's not my birthday and just a normal day where we both happen to have a day off?"  
"No Arizona, this only happens once a year! Besides I thought we were also celebrating our 'love you' anniversary too?"  
"Yeah I guess but I don't want any birthday fuss, no hats or anything crazy Calliope!"  
"No I know Arizona, I don't completely ignore everything you say! How about I give you your first birthday present?" Callie asked whilst kissing Arizona in a way that hinted what she meant.  
"I guess I can go with that"  
With the green light, Callie deepened the kiss, her tongue now grazing Arizona's bottom lip, quickly gaining full access. Neither of them had any clothes to remove as they had fallen asleep after last night's adventures, seeing as they both had the day off today. With the kissing getting ever more passionate and deeper, Callie could feel Arizona's nails gripping her back, leaving a mark that Callie would smirk over later. Callie moved her kisses down Arizona's neck, leaving her own marks as she went, causing Arizona to moan with pleasure.  
"I need you Callie, like seriously now."  
With that, Callie moved her kisses from her neck, down her body until she reached Arizona's centre. She began working her magic tongue on Arizona, causing her grip on Callie to harden. Callie could do things to Arizona, make her feel amazing in ways she didn't even know she could. Callie always knew what Arizona wanted so feeling her pleasure, Callie began to insert fingers into Arizona to finish off her birthday treat.  
"Oh…..my…..god. Ca-ca-callie" was all Arizona could manage.  
Callie could feel her tightening, signalling that she was close and with that Arizona exploded, forcing Callie over the edge too.  
After a few minutes to get their breath back, Arizona once more found herself being held tightly in Callie's arms.  
"Wow…even though I said no birthday presents, I would have my birthday everyday if it meant doing that"  
"Well it wasn't your birthday last night…or in the on call room yesterday"  
"True, but I hope that's all you got me."  
"Babe, you got me loads for my birthday" Callie glimpsed over at her watch that was on her dresser.  
"I know, but you're into all the birthday stuff. I'm just really not."  
"I know I know, so I only got you one thing….it's a present, but not a big stuffed animal or anything!"  
"Calliope, I told you nothing!"  
"I know but we can enjoy this together. Wanna open it now?" Asked Callie, pulling out an envelope addressed to Arizona.  
Arizona nodded, Callie passing over the envelope with a huge grin on her face knowing what Arizona was about to read. Arizona pulled out a card that read 'To the one I love on her birthday' on the front. Arizona opened the card and her eyes began to read the message from Callie inside:  
"Dear Arizona, I know you said not to get you anything, I know how you feel about birthdays. But see this as a present to the both of us, a way of marking our anniversary, and moving in together. I've booked us a week's stay in Hawaii, we leave this evening."  
Arizona couldn't believe what she was reading. No one had ever done anything so grand for her, and she was constantly overwhelmed by Callie and her kindness.  
"Should I take your silence as a yes you'll come, or a no?"  
"You really shouldn't have done this babe, it's too much. But the thought of a week on a beach is too hard to refuse. But what about work?"  
"Already sorted it with Webber, we've got nine days off, a week for the holiday then a few days to recover and look for houses."  
"You think of everything Calliope," Arizona said placing an appreciative kiss on Callie's lips.

After a breakfast of French toast and lots of coffee, Arizona left Callie to head to her apartment that she had basically moved out of to pack some holiday clothes that she had definitely not needed in rainy Seattle. Callie had arranged to pick her up from her apartment then they would both go straight to the airport. Callie had one final birthday surprise for Arizona, one that she knew Arizona would be mad at her for spending so much on, but would love it eventually. Callie was so nervous about the surprise not going to plan and Arizona getting mad at her, so much so that she was finding leaving her apartment to face it hard. Eventually biting the bullet, she left a note to Cristina telling her that she'd left and dragged her suitcase out of the apartment.  
**"On my way, be ready xxx" **Callie text Arizona.

"Ohmygodcalliewhathaveyoudone," was all Arizona could manage when she saw Callie arriving outside her apartment block.  
"You like it? It's yours."  
Arizona looked at Callie, then looked back at the brand new dark grey Range Rover that was parked on the street, that Callie had just got out of.  
"Calliope..I-I-I don't know what to say. You're not real?  
"I sure am babe. I know you love your little car, but it's not really gonna look 'awesome' on the driveway of our new house is it?" Callie emphasised the word awesome to try to fit in with Arizona. "Besides, this is perfect for our kids and everything, plus you'll look super hot driving it."  
"You literally are on another planet Callie. We're meant to be buying a house, not buying cars just because!"  
"Babe seriously, when my dad came to visit, you made him accept me. Accept us. I can never thank you enough so I wanted to get you something special, as a thank you. You know, put the trust fund to good use!"  
"Normal people would buy a card, or flowers Calliope! Not a freaking Range Rover. But I love it. Not as much as I love you though," Arizona said kissing Callie, relieving Callie that she wasn't in as deep trouble as she feared.  
"I love you so much too. Now come on, we need to get to the airport. You wanna drive?" Callie asked, throwing the keys to Arizona.  
"You bet. Remind me to give you a present later," winked Arizona.  
"Oh we'll have plenty of time for presents this week."

* * *

Hope you enjoy :)


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you everyone for reading this, makes me want to write even faster! This isn't the longest chapter but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. Remember, let me know if you have any ideas you want me to include :)

* * *

"Calliope it's absolutely beautiful." Callie and Arizona had just arrived at their hotel, but both were completely worn out from their busy day.  
"Just like you babe. What do you say we get an early night so we can enjoy the sun?"  
" . " Arizona said, kissing Callie between each word.  
As planned, they had an early night, with the alarm set for 8 the following morning.

After breakfast, they headed down to the pool, both of them dressed for the weather.  
"This is what I dreamt of before I wanted children, you, especially you in a bikini, the sun, and getting away from work."  
This caused Callie to raise an eyebrow with concern. Arizona definitely wanted in didn't she?  
"Y-Y-You do still want a family though right?" Callie asked sheepishly.  
"Of course I do Calliope only that you have to promise me one thing."  
"Depends what it is," Callie said with a wink, instantly relieved from the reassurance from Arizona.  
"That we still have to go on holiday at least once a year. Somewhere hot. Even with all of the kids. I don't think I'd be able to cope without seeing you looking so hot."  
"I don't think I'm gonna look so hot after the kids babe. But yeah, I agree. Lots of parents go on holiday with small kids right? Can't be as stressful as covering the ER," Laughed Callie.  
"You'll always be super hot to me, but I can't say that I'm jealous of you to be the one to actually house the tiny humans." It had just always been assumed that Callie would be the one to be the pregnant one as Arizona didn't feel that it was a necessary part of her life. She was still sure that she would have the same bond with them; she knew that she would love them.  
"Let's not focus on that now, let's focus on being here. Now. We don't wanna go back to work the same colour we left otherwise no one will believe we actually went away. You might wanna put on some lotion babe, you're so pale!" Callie joked, knowing that Arizona was jealous of how quickly Callie tanned.  
"I'll tan….eventually. So does that mean you're volunteering to put some on for me?"  
"Hmm, rub lotion all over my bikini-clad, blonde girlfriend? Now that's an offer I can't refuse!"

The rest of their holiday flew by in an absolute flash. Their 7 days in Hawaii consisted mostly of getting up late, mainly due to their late nights together, enjoying the sun and discussing what colours they wanted to paint their new house. Before they knew it, they were back in Seattle and back in work.

"Arizona!" Teddy said as she embraced her best friend in a tight hug. "I missed you, but you look great! So jealous of you enjoying the sun while I've been slaving away in the Seattle rain!"  
"Hey Teds, has it really been that bad? I actually kinda missed this place while I've been away!"  
"Only you would say that! Don't worry though, Karev's pretty much been running Ped's for you"  
"That makes me a little less nervous about getting back up there then!" With that, the elevator arrived at the Ped's floor. Arizona wishing Teddy goodbye and setting off towards her department.

"**How's your first day back going? Missing you. C xxx"  
"Not too bad, would much rather be on the beach with you though! A xxx"  
"Maybe we can re-enact some of our favourite holiday moments later ;) ly. C xxx"  
"That's not fair making me think like that when I've got a surgery in 5 :( Pay me back later for that. Ly too. A xxx"  
"Be a rockstar xxx"**

Despite being together for what already feels like forever, neither women enjoyed a day in work where they didn't see one another. Texts like these brightened up both their days and made Arizona increasingly confident for her first surgery back.  
Both Callie and Arizona whole heartedly loved their jobs, but they were both looking forward to finishing for the day and snuggling up. When they were on holiday they had decided that Arizona would move into Callie's apartment whilst they looked for their perfect house. They began moving the stuff from Arizona's apartment that hadn't already made it there in the few days they had off once they came home from Hawaii. Tonight was to be the first 'normal' night officially living together, they would leave work together and go back to _their_ apartment.  
Today just couldn't go fast enough.


	4. Chapter 4

**Massive thank you to everyone who's been reading, can't believe I've had so many readers in less than a day! Hope you're enjoying the Calzona journey so far! Much more to come if you stay with it!**

* * *

Fortunately Callie and Arizona only had 4 full days of work after their holiday before a day off. Neither of them were on call, chances are they would have a hospital free day. Which meant one thing. Finding the perfect house.  
After waking up and enjoying the inevitable day off morning sex, the two found themselves sitting by the breakfast bar with copious amounts of coffee. It was time to make the list. This list would be everything they were looking for in their house that they wanted forever. _No pressure or anything.  
_"So, we know we want a house, not an apartment," Confirmed Callie.  
"Yeah, I hate moving. So much. It'd be super awesome to find the perfect house for ever. I want this to be a lifetime thing."  
"Me too. How many bedrooms do we want?" Callie knew this would be a difficult decision as the two hadn't actually talked about how many children they were actually gonna have. They both knew that they didn't want ten though!  
"Well we definitely want a big one for us, with our own bathroom. As for the rest, I'm not really sure. We're gonna need room for guests before the kids come anyway seeing as our families live so far away."  
"I don't suppose we need an exact number, we'll have to see what we find I guess. What else do we need?"  
"An office, or two. Definitely." As Arizona said this she looked to the living room. With 4 doctors living there, one of who was Cristina who was notoriously messy, and no office, there was paper, journals, files everywhere. Arizona was used to living alone, and just like in her office in work, she liked to be tidy.  
"Yeah, a place to keep work away from the rest of the house would be nice so we're not constantly surrounded by it. I want a really nice backyard as well. Somewhere we can enjoy and have everyone over, when it's not raining that is."  
"Oooo yeah! Somewhere for chickens!" Arizona got increasingly excited.  
"Babe you know I love you right? And I wanna make you happy?"  
"Of course Calliope," nodded Arizona.  
"But chickens. Really? I think that may be too far! A little dog maybe, a long, _long_, time in the future."  
"Hmmm I'm sure I can convince you in time," smirked Arizona, knowing that she wasn't giving this dream up yet.

After the list was pretty much complete, they began the preliminary stages of their house hunting. Their first port of call was the internet. As Callie went to get her laptop, Arizona began making another batch of coffee. This was gonna be a long day.  
When Callie was on her way over to the couch where they would be searching, Arizona couldn't help but stop and stare at her girlfriend. It was days like this that she really appreciated how beautifully stunning Callie was. Sure when she was all dressed up she was jaw droppingly hot, but even just dressed in a pair of shorts and an old t-shirt, hair put messily up, Arizona still found herself weak if she looked for too long.  
"Arizona stop staring and bring me my coffee. We're gonna need it."  
"Sorry, can't a girl admire her girlfriend once in a while?" Arizona asked while taking a seat on the couch, feeling Callie's arm wrapping around her.  
"Hmm I suppose, only if you're admiring me in dirty ways," Callie remarked, placing a kiss on Arizona's lips. Feeling that this kiss could end up with them in bed rather than searching for a house, Arizona begrudgingly tore herself away to concentrate on the task in hand.  
"C'mon Calliope. Focus. We have all night to do this. I promise I'll make it worth your wait."  
"You expect me to focus after a promise like that?" Callie asked raising an eyebrow, but remaining light hearted.  
"It's not easy for me either babe, but we can do _that_ in an on call room any time. We only have today to house search. You really want to live with Cristina and Owen forever?"  
"Ok, ok. Let's do this."

After what felt like a month's worth of scouring the internet, really it had only been 2 hours, Callie and Arizona had not found anything that they could seriously imagine living in. Both felt a little disheartened, Arizona especially as she wanted to make the fresh start more than Callie. It meant that she would have to endure Cristina and Owen either arguing loudly, or having sex loudly, at all hours, Mark randomly walking in whenever the hell he felt like it, and sleeping in the bed that Erica Hahn had once occupied.  
Not wanting to make her emphasise her dissatisfaction any further to Callie, as they had already had their fair share of arguments about the living arrangements, she gave her girlfriend a heart melting smile.  
"Relax babe, we'll find our dream house soon." Sensing her girlfriends unhappiness, Callie aimed to cheer Arizona up, placing a kiss on her forehead.  
"I know. There are plenty of things we can do to get ready for our move though in the meantime," Arizona smiled trying to look upbeat.  
"Really? Babe it's far too soon to start packing and stuff, do you really want to be living around boxes for months?"  
"I didn't mean packing. I meant things like sorting out finances, getting ready to finally buy a house!"  
"We don't need to worry about that Ari, you know that's what the trust fund is for. It always has been."  
"Calliope. No. I'm not gonna let you buy a house for us. I, we, both work insanely hard and earn good money as a result. I want to use that money, the money I've been saving forever to buy this." Arizona found herself part shocked by Callie's extravagant gesture, but also a little pissed. She worked freaking hard for that money and she hadn't been saving for nothing.  
"I know, I know. But I _want _to do this. If you're worried about you not having equal shares or anything, don't be. The house will be bought in both our names. For us. _For our future_.  
"I know you want to Calliope. But I could never let you do this. Moving was my idea, I want to contribute."  
"We'll talk about it another time hey?" Callie was trying to move away from the storm that was brewing. She admired Arizona's independence but Callie wanted to do this for her. A little protest from Arizona wasn't going to stop Callie.  
"Fine but you've already bought the car and the holiday and a whole host of other things. You know you have me forever right? You can stop trying to impress me," Arizona joked.  
Callie was glad to see the light hearted side of her girlfriend coming out, signalling that the storm had blown over. For now.  
"I'm not trying to impress you babe. I know I have you forever. If not, I'll kick your ass! Now, did I dream it or did you promise me a little present of my own for making me wait earlier?" Callie winked, moving in for a kiss on Arizona's lips.  
"Hmm….I don't think so," Arizona said playfully, knowing full well what they were about to spend their evening doing. "But I have to admit, I haven't really stop thinking about tonight all day," Arizona whispered into her ear.  
With that, Callie was instantly weak and knew that she had to have her girlfriend right now.

* * *

**It's nice to see Calzona worrying about who's gonna pay for a house rather than what happened in S9! Hope you're enjoying living in the fluffy world :) Will update soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

Once again thank you for reading :) I had written all of these chapters before publishing the story, hence the frequent updates. Enjoy reading, remember to review if you have any ideas for this story. I hope you enjoy reading these as much as I enjoyed writing them!

* * *

Arizona had officially been living with Callie for a little over 2 weeks now and the strain of 4 surgeons living under 1 roof was at times too much to bear. It wasn't just Cristina and Owen that Arizona wasn't keen on, it was Mark. Mark who lived across the hall. Mark who had slept with her girlfriend. In this apartment. Several Times. This did not sit well with Arizona one bit. It wasn't that she hated Mark, well not all the time. She hated the way he took the role of Callie's best friend far too literally. Normally, best friends knock before they walk in, aren't just randomly in your apartment when you wake up because he had run out of milk.  
"It does matter Cristina. It does!" Owen shouted as they both stormed into the apartment one night.  
"How can you say that Owen? After all this time?" Cristina screamed back, tears flowing. They both stormed into their bedroom, although the shouting could still be heard clearly through the walls.  
Arizona moved her head away from Callie's side where it had previously rested and looked up towards her girlfriend.  
"How can you sit there and listen to that?" Arizona questioned.  
"Just ignore it babe. Can't really blame them, what with Cristina's condition recently."  
The Callie-Cristina relationship perplexed Arizona. How could two people be so different yet so similar? But their friendship worked, really well. Obviously Callie did not have the relationship with Cristina as Meredith, it was different. But still significant to them.  
"It's really personal stuff Calliope. It's not as if it's a one off either, it's literally every night."  
"It's not all the time. Some of the time they're just fucking really loudly," Joked Callie in an attempt to lighten the atmosphere.  
"It's hardly a normal relationship is it? Cristina needs some help. The two of them together is such a disaster waiting to happen. Am I a terrible person for thinking this after all they've been through?"  
"Arizona you are the complete opposite of a terrible person! You spend all day fixing the 'tiny humans'. I think you just need to not let it get to you. We're still looking for our perfect house, and the two of them have been getting slightly better. Just give it some time."  
"Hmm I guess. But think about an evening where we can actually spend some time together without the interruptions. Just the two of us, and not forgetting the wine," Arizona smiled.  
"Is really living here that bad for you? I mean you didn't have to move in, you could have said no." Callie was unsure with her girlfriend right now, Callie was worth the compromise right?  
"I'm not saying that Calliope, stop exaggerating everything. All I'm saying is I'm looking forward to getting out of here and into our _own _place. Without the roommates, the mess, the memories that this apartment holds."  
"Wow Arizona, I thought we were passed this? You know I don't want anyone else in my bed other than you."  
"Once again Calliope, that's not what I'm saying. You know I want a place that's ours, where we can make our own memories. That's all. You know I trust you fully, and I love you so much it's crazy. Right?"  
"Sorry, just that I guess I'm used to all of this. This has been my home for so long it's all normal for me. I chose Cristina, you didn't and I can appreciate why you want to move. I want a place for us too babe, so much. A place that's only filled with happy memories. And of course I know you love me. I love you too Arizona Robbins."  
That was enough for Arizona. To hear those words of reassurance come from her girlfriends mouth, the words that let her know that they were on the same page. In acknowledgement of this, Arizona placed a kiss onto Callie's lips. The kiss wasn't suggestive, just raw. Expressing how deep their love was for one another, neither of them trying to take it any further.

It had been a few days since their discussion about the living arrangements. Things hadn't been too bad, mainly because their shifts had alternated so there was rarely a time where more than 2 people were there. Of course the crazy workload at the hospital had not helped their search of the perfect house. Rather disappointingly it had taken a backseat role with Callie and Arizona spending every waking minute at the hospital. But once again, a day off eventually came around for them. A day for two of them to enjoy together, have the apartment to themselves and catch up on much needed sleep, and sex.  
"Can we just get takeout tonight babe?" Callie asked Arizona as they both lay entwined on the couch. After the week they'd had, neither of them could be bothered to cook whatsoever.  
"Yeah sounds good actually. I literally could stay here forever, snuggled up close to you, no dying children to save, no broken bones to fix and no arguments. Perfect."  
"The perfect day off. So what film do you wanna watch later?" Callie asked this question, already knowing the answer would be Disney of some form.  
"Can we watch Pocahontas? One of the little girls in Ped's was watching it the other day and I heard a little bit and have been dying to see it ever since."  
"I swear you've seen that movie at least 100 times!"  
"A girl can never get enough Disney Calliope."  
"But you're a grown woman. Then again, there's just a big kid on the inside right?" Callie said laughing at her girlfriend. Callie knew that Arizona was going to be a big hit with their children. Arizona was more likely to be the fun one, the one who would offer to dress up with them and play with their toys for hours. This made Callie love her even more, if that was possible.  
"You have to be a big kid to be in Ped's. I'm trying to teach that to Karev! You wanna order food while I set up the DVD and go get our duvet for an ultimate snuggle?"  
"Sure thing babe"

45 minutes later, they had just finished their takeout, Arizona fully engrossed in the film. Whilst Callie didn't mind it, she was much more interested in admiring her girlfriend and playing with her hair. Callie loved to see her so content and would watch Disney movies for the rest of her life if it put a smile on Arizona's face.  
"Hey Torres can I borrow some shampoo? I'm out." Mark shouted as he walked through the door to their apartment.  
Arizona instantly rolled her eyes. How did Mark have the ability to ruin every perfect moment they had?  
"Sure Mark, you know where it is," Callie responded. She was so used to him just walking in and borrowing stuff she didn't even look up, staying focused on Arizona.  
"Woah Mark! Have you not heard of clothes?" Arizona questioned, looking up at the man who was standing in their apartment in nothing but a towel.  
"Relax blondie. Nothing you haven't seen before, especially you Cal" Mark winked. This instantly riled Arizona, but she decided to let it go as she couldn't be bothered with a fight with Callie. Lying here was way more fun.  
As Mark was on his way out of their bathroom, he looked over at the TV and an instant smile spread across his face. "Pocahontas! I love this film!"  
"Of course you do," Arizona muttered under her breath, so quiet that Callie didn't hear.  
Mark was now sitting down on the opposite couch, both he and Callie completely unfazed by his semi-nakedness.  
Arizona tried to ignore him and focus on her favourite film, but after 10 minutes she couldn't bear to look at Mark anymore.  
Faking a yawn, she sat up. "I'm off to bed, night."  
With not even a kiss for Callie, she walked out of the living room and into their bedroom. Callie didn't follow her, of course it would only be much worse in the morning but she was usually able to make it up to her girlfriend with a good dose of morning sex.

When the film ended, Mark left to finally go have his shower. Callie, knowing that either Arizona would be waiting for their argument or asleep, was not keen on going into their bedroom. She would not be able to sleep if she wasn't wrapped around Arizona so she had to bite the bullet and go in. When she did, she was completely speechless at the display in front of her. Arizona was completely naked, lying in the middle of their bed, pleasing herself.  
Feeling her own wetness growing in her centre, Callie couldn't move.  
"You took your time Calliope," Arizona said knowing she was getting to Callie.  
"I-I-I thought you'd be pissed with me for not kicking Mark out."  
"Why would I be pissed when I could just show you what you're missing? Are you gonna just stand there or come and make it up to me?"  
"M-M-Make it up t-t-to you," Callie mumbled whilst making her way over to the bed, undressing at the same time.  
When she reached their bed, Arizona instantly pulled Callie down to her centre. Callie knew what Arizona wanted, her tongue. Callie was more than happy to oblige and began working her magic, feeling Arizona's pleasure intensify with every movement.  
Sensing she was close, Callie took this as her opportunity to show Arizona just what she thought of her little game.  
"Reckon you could cope without this?" Callie asked as she inserted her fingers into Arizona knowing this would bring her right to the edge.  
"Cal no don't stop. I need you," Was all Arizona could manage.  
"You promise to stop getting jealous of Mark? If you do I'll bring you over the edge like never before Ari."  
"Yes. Yes. I'd do anything Cal."  
Knowing how desperate Arizona was for release she granted it to her. As Arizona rode out her orgasm, Callie was happy that Arizona knew she was number 1.  
"Ohmygod Calliope. That was awesome. So much better than going solo."  
"You certainly looked as if you enjoyed it."  
"I did. So much. And I'm sorry for being so worked up over Mark. It's just that the only one I want topless in front of me is you. And only you."  
Callie didn't feel as if she needed to speak at this point. She gently placed a kiss on Arizona's forehead and pulled her in closer, the way they fell asleep. Both completely happy.


	6. Chapter 6

I never imagined this story would be enjoyed by so many! Thank you! There's so much more to come on this journey. Hope you all enjoy this chapter as much :)

* * *

"Have a look at this one babe." After a busy day filled with surgeries, Callie and Arizona were cuddled up on the couch looking at houses. The one Arizona had just found was perfect. It looked just like a perfect dolls house, the one little girls would dream of.  
"Ari it's amazing! Look at the backyard. How did you find this?"  
"I have my ways, especially if it makes a pretty lady like you happy." Arizona winked, moving in to kiss Callie. It was perfect for them, only there was one detail that Arizona didn't quite want to share with her girlfriend. It wasn't in Seattle.  
"Just looking at you makes me happy, let alone the perfect house."  
"So should I arrange for us to go see it? What about next Saturday? I'm working Friday night so I'll be home all day. Who needs sleep?"  
"Definitely. Does this mean we can go do something else that makes me happy now?" Callie whispered into Arizona's ear, then kissing her neck in a spot that she knew would drive her crazy.

The week seemed to drag by so slowly for Callie but for Arizona, her surprise on Saturday was coming all too quickly for her liking. Apart from a few on call room hook-ups, the majority of the time they had spent together was sleeping. Arizona however was definitely not sleeping well. She wanted Callie to like the house, she knew would. But was gonna happen when they were in the car and she realised that they weren't staying in Seattle? This was all Arizona could think about. She tried to rationalise it in her mind. The best outcome is that Callie loves the house, and sees how leaving Seattle might not actually be the worst thing in the world. Of course it could go completely wrong. Arizona wasn't ruling it out that Callie would be super pissed and the argument of her accepting Callie's past would resurface. Arizona was going to take the plunge though, this was too good of an opportunity.

Callie woke up that Saturday morning to find Arizona, who had returned from the hospital very early, fast asleep in her arms. Not wanting to wake her too early as they weren't seeing the house until the afternoon, Callie snuck out quietly to get ready for their day.  
After finishing her shower, Callie returned to their bedroom to find Arizona awake and sat up in bed waiting for Callie to finish. Arizona looked pensive, Callie thought, something was definitely up. It was extremely rare for Arizona to not join Callie mid-shower, especially on a day off.  
"Whats up babe? Tough time at work?"  
"Yeah, that's all," Arizona smiled, trying to reassure her girlfriend.  
"What time do we need to go to meet the realtor?"  
"In about 40 minutes, we need to sort out a few things beforehand. I'll go and get ready."  
Callie was intrigued by what Arizona meant by 'sorting things out', but before she had time to ask her, Arizona was out of bed and into their bathroom.

An hour later, they were in Arizona's car on their way. Much to Callie's confusion they were on the road out of Seattle.  
"How long have you lived in Seattle Arizona? How do you still not know your way around the city?"  
This was the moment Arizona had been dreading. To say she was nervous about how Callie was going to react was a huge understatement.  
"This house isn't in Seattle Calliope. And before you start ranting in Spanish, hear me out."  
Questions were running wild in Callie's mind. Why did Arizona want to completely change their lives? This couldn't be about Mark, could it? However she did as she was told and kept quiet, preparing herself for an Arizona speech.  
"Calliope this isn't about me wanting to leave Seattle. But this is an awesome opportunity for us, for our future. The house is absolutely perfect for us Calliope and we haven't found anything as nice in Seattle. I know it's hard to see a life outside of our hospital but there is a chance for us to be a part of our _own_ medical centre. Home is where we make it Calliope. I moved to all kind of places when I was a kid and I turned out fine, sometimes change isn't all bad. And I know that as long as we have each other, we could be in the middle of the Sahara and be happy. Please just think about it, that's all I'm asking. This is our future, our lifetime thing."  
Callie had to hand it to her; Arizona could make a hell of a speech.  
"Arizona I don't know what to say. I never dreamed of a life outside of Seattle. I'm not dismissing this right away, but I need you to promise me one thing." Callie looked up to Arizona, tightening the grip she had on Arizona's hand. "I need you to promise me that isn't about Mark or anything about that is it? If you feel like you have to move across the state just to get away from the past then I think we have some issues."  
"No Calliope, I knew this would come up." Arizona took a deep breath. "Whilst we both know I don't like Mark interrupting our lives whenever he wants, I know he's your best friend and I'm not trying to stop you from seeing him or anything. I love our life in Seattle, I really do. And if this house was right there I'd be there in a heartbeat Calliope. But sometimes there are bigger things than work or anything, this is our future and I want to make it as great as possible."  
"But what about you department? Or mine? We've both worked our asses off to make them what they are now."  
"This isn't a definite Calliope, we can cross that bridge if we come to it. All I'm asking now is to come and see the house with me."  
"Ok," was all Callie said.

The rest of the journey was spent mostly in silence, both sensing the tension between them.  
When they arrived at the house, both of them were speechless. It was even better than the photos, absolutely beautiful. As they parked the car and went to the front door, bizarrely Callie imagined herself doing this every day. This felt like home, but no she thought, home is Seattle.  
After looking thoroughly around the house, both Callie and Arizona were in love with it. This was everything they wanted and so much more. It had a real home feeling to it, one they could imagine the Robbins-Torres family growing old in.  
"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm in love Arizona. I'm not saying that I want this, we really need to properly think about this."  
"Thank you Calliope, thank you for at least considering it. I love you so so much," Arizona said, leaning in to kiss Callie.  
"I love you too. So we're actually thinking about this? Thinking about leaving Seattle and the hospital?"  
"Yes we are Calliope," Arizona smiled.  
Both Callie and Arizona wanted this house, but could they really leave Seattle? Leave all their friends, their careers and everything they knew?


	7. Chapter 7

This isn't a long chapter, just a little one. Thanks all for reading! Just want people to know that this is my first story and I'm trying to make it as interesting as possible, and I know I still have lots of room to improve. I just enjoy writing it :)

* * *

One week one from their house viewing, the subject had only been brought up a handful of times, both women nervous of actually talking about it. Of course they had both sought comfort in their friends, Arizona turning to Teddy, Callie turning to Cristina but mainly receiving an ambivalent shrug. However if they wanted to make the move they had to talk about it at some point. _Soon_. That time came one night where both Callie and Arizona had finished their shifts relatively early, with Cristina and Owen both on call all night.  
"Calliope, I want honesty. Do you want this?" Arizona asked sheepishly, nervous of her girlfriend's response.  
"I want the house babe I really do. But there are so many things to consider. Don't we want our friends around us? I mean once we have kids we want them to grow up with our adopted surgical family! And what about when we're both working late, we can't exactly get Teddy to swing by for a few hours."  
"I suppose, but we'll obviously meet new people there, and we're not moving to the other side of the world Calliope. We'll still see them."  
"But these are the people I grew up with Arizona. I've been at Seattle Grace for years Arizona, years. I've put so much effort into Ortho there, can I really walk away from that? And you, you transformed Ped's, could you bear the thought of someone coming in and undoing everything?"  
"When you say it like that, I'm not keen on leaving," Arizona laughed nervously.  
"Exactly. Do we want to sacrifice our whole lives just for the perfect house? I mean sure there are career opportunities but I'm doing good with my research finally. I don't think I can walk away from this life Arizona."  
"When you put it as 'sacrificing our lives for a house' it sounds kinda stupid I guess. But I don't want us to miss this just because we're too scared."  
"We have it good Arizona, we really do. Think about how awesome it'll be to see Karev finish residency and then his fellowship with you, do you really trust him with your department yet?" Callie emphasised the word awesome, hoping to capture Arizona's attention. "Had this come up a year ago, I think I would have grabbed it with both hands, but after what has happened recently, people died Arizona. We lost people. I don't think I can lose anymore. We're such a close family now, all relying on each other."  
"You make a very good case Calliope," Arizona said, giving Callie a reassuring kiss. "So we want to stay?"  
"We want to stay. We'll find our perfect house here babe. We just need some more time, I know living here isn't really ideal but we gotta make the most of what we have. Like now, the apartment all to ourselves….all night," Callie grinned, winking at her girlfriend.  
"I just want our future to be perfect. And I know it will be whatever happens, because I have you. And none of the rest of it matters. But if we can't find a house, reckon I can persuade you to build me a house in the woods like Derek?"  
"Babe you've seen me trying to put up a shelf, imagine what a house would turn out like!" laughed Callie, glad that the mood had lightened. "But you know I'd do anything for you. I love you."  
"I love you too Calliope. Now what was that about us being alone all night?" Arizona asked suggestively, kissing Calliope demonstrating the need she had for her girlfriend.  
With that, Callie stood up grabbing Arizona's hand and leading her into their bedroom. She was going to show Arizona just how much she loved her.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for all the reading guys! Hope you enjoy the latest chapter. Remember to review :)

* * *

"**Go be awesome, rockstar. A xxx**" was the text Callie had just received from Arizona. She was just about to scrub into a stressful surgery, only she could make this man walk again. No pressure or anything! She knew she was the best, but a little encouragement here and there from her girlfriend didn't go amiss. It had become tradition for them to text before going into surgery, both of them knowing how difficult the OR can be.

What felt like three weeks later, but was really only 10 hours, Callie had finished her surgery and was on her way to the Attending's locker room to get changed. On her way she glanced at the OR board, noticing that Cristina was scrubbing in with Teddy later that night and Owen was sure to be running around the ER. This meant her and Arizona would be alone for what felt like the first time in forever. Suddenly Callie found herself walking much faster, in a rush to get home to her girlfriend.

She was the only one in the locker room, not surprising given the time. She began to get changed when she realised that she had completely forgotten to check her phone since scrubbing out. Unlocking her iPhone, she realised that she had a message from Arizona,  
"**Ring me when you finish. I've got something to tell you!"** Callie's immediate reaction was that of panic, and she found herself saying "Oh shit" out loud to the empty room. After a few seconds of processing, she couldn't decide whether this was going to be good news or bad. Surely if it was bad she would have phoned the OR and got a scrub nurse to tell Callie? But she didn't put any kisses on the end of a text, she always did. However this could have been excitement, Arizona was a big kid after all.  
"Robbins definitely isn't gonna like me staring at your boobs Torres," Mark said making his way into the room, forcing Callie to realise that she was standing there in just a bra after getting distracted by the text.  
"Go away Mark," replied Callie, chucking a t-shirt on.  
"Woah only joking. You ok Cal? You look about you're gonna be sick!"  
"Read this Mark. What on earth does she mean?" Callie asked showing Mark her phone.  
"You worry too much Torres. I don't think Robbins even knows what bad news is! So, so perky."  
"So I should just call her?"  
"Yeah, stop being such a baby. Thought you were meant to be badass! Honestly don't worry, it'll be fine."  
"Thanks Mark. And for the record, maybe don't mention to Arizona that I wasn't wearing a shirt when you came in. Don't think that would go down too well."  
"Later Torres," Mark said, turning to leave the locker room.

When she had finished getting changed she decided that it was finally time to call Arizona. Her surgery had already run late so she was sure Arizona would be worrying where she was. Dialling, Callie could feel her heart racing. She was always so carefree, but then Arizona came along and the thought of anything upsetting her or the chance of losing her always set Callie on edge.  
"Ohmygod Callie where have you been? I've been waiting ages for you to call!" Arizona said so quickly, Callie didn't have a chance to judge how Arizona sounded. She could have been crying for all Callie knew.  
"What's happened Arizona? Is everything ok?" Callie asked, the panic in her voice obvious.  
"Everything's fine Ca" Arizona didn't get a chance to finish.  
"Arizona! I've been worried sick I thought something awful happened!"  
"Ooops, everything's fine. Sorry babe, I just couldn't wait for you to come home to tell you!" Hearing this, Callie immediately had a smile on her face. She loved how animated Arizona was and Callie couldn't help but grin.  
"Well now I know that no one has died, care to enlighten me?"  
"So I got home from my surgery, which was awesome by the way, and I found a message on our phone from the realtor. You know that house that we always look at whenever we drive by, the big white one with the perfect garden and huuuuuge driveway. It's for freaking sale Callie. For sale. Now."  
"Are you joking Arizona cause that's just mean if you are. That house is so perfect."  
"I'm not joking babe. And we can go see it tomorrow. I pushed one of my surgeries so I'm free and I know that you're not working til late."  
"I'm so excited babe. I can't wait. I'm on my way home now, I'll see you in a bit. I love you so much Arizona Robbins."  
"Love you too, bye."

Callie was glad that she had the walk home to process all the excitement, her heart was still racing, but this time in a good way. She knew that finding a house wasn't really that important, it wasn't a life or death matter. But it mattered to them, this was their future and they wanted to make sure it was perfect. Once again she found herself walking much quicker than usual in a rush to get home and be with her girlfriend.

A few minutes later and Callie was home. Opening the door she found Arizona immediately running over to her and jumping into her arms.  
"We could have found _the_ house Calliope. I'm so excited!"  
"Me too babe, but you scared me to death with that text. I thought someone died!"  
"Sorry, I couldn't wait any longer. Like a kid at Christmas." Callie couldn't help but smile at her girlfriend.  
"I love how you never thought you wanted any of this and now look at you."  
"It's amazing how a pretty lady can change a girl Calliope," Arizona replied kissing Callie.  
"Mmm well it's also amazing what someone so hot does to us pretty ladies," Callie said, feeling Arizona wrapping her arms around her neck as their tongues started to meet each other's.  
Even though it took all her strength, Callie pulled away from Arizona after a few minutes of passionate kissing.  
"Babe I gotta go get cleaned up. I feel gross after that surgery. I definitely want to continue that though, meet you in 15 after my shower?"  
"Or I could just meet you in the shower?" Arizona whispered into Callie's ear, turning her on even more.  
"Sounds perfect. Order some pizza then we have the best night. Shower sex, pizza in bed then even more hot sex later."  
"Ok I'll see you in five. Oh and Calliope?" Arizona asked just as Callie had begun to walk away. "I think I owe you after this morning."  
Now Callie's heart really was racing.


	9. Chapter 9

As always, thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy the latest chapter. The Calzona journey will be moving on to new things soon :D. Enjoy!

* * *

The next morning, the two were just arriving at the house. Even though they were both exhausted after their previous night's activities, they put all their remaining energy into being excited. As they pulled into the large driveway, both were astounded by how much better it looked close up. They'd always admired the house when driving past but it was so much better now.  
"It's awesome Calliope. Can't you just imagine pulling up here after a hard day at the hospital and just feeling instantly better knowing that you were coming home to this?"  
"Especially imagining coming home to you inside it as well! But yeah, it is _awesome._"

Outside the house waiting for them was the realtor, Kaelyn. Smiling as the two surgeons approached them, she greeted them.  
"Hi, glad you could come so soon and see this! It's had loads of interest already, I think a lot of people have been waiting for this! So let's go and see it for ourselves shall we?" Kaelyn said as she led the way through the front door.  
As soon as you stepped in the front door you could see the beauty of this house. There was a huge staircase in the centre of the hallway, with several rooms either side.  
"So, where shall we start?" Kaelyn smiled.  
As the tour continued, Callie and Arizona could feel themselves falling in love all over again, as they did with the other house. Only this time it was in Seattle, the perfect house in their perfect location. It had everything they wanted, plenty of room for their family, an office that they could share and a huge garden. They knew this was the house for them, they had to have it. However, just as they were beginning to talk to Kaelyn about numbers, Arizona heard the all too familiar sound of her pager.  
"Shoot, it's the girl I operated on yesterday. Sorry to bail on you Kaelyn."  
"I understand, it's no problem. But if you want this house, you're gonna have to act fast. I've got another viewing later on," Kaelyn said trying to emphasise the need for urgency. This made Arizona's stomach churn. She and Callie didn't have a day off for 5 days. How on earth were they going to find time to sort this out?  
"We'll do our best! C'mon Arizona, I'll drop you off to the hospital. Thanks Kaelyn, we'll be in touch."

The car ride to the hospital was only short but it was long enough for Arizona to get worked up. She was in full panic mode both about what she would find once she arrived at the hospital and about the house.  
"Seriously Arizona, we can sort this. I'll talk to Webber and see if I can move some things around to give me a bit more time. I'm in in a few hours anyway," smiled Callie, trying to calm Arizona.  
"But we have so much to sort out before we even think of getting this house Callie."  
"Babe just focus on work right now. We'll sort it out." Little did Arizona knew, Callie had a plan.

After they had kissed goodbye and Arizona had hurriedly ran to the hospital, Callie began to make a call.  
"Hi Kaelyn, it's Callie Torres, I was just calling about the house we just saw. I was wondering if I could make an offer for it."

What felt like a lifetime later, Callie crawled into bed next to her sleeping girlfriend trying not to wake her. Arizona's shift had finished much earlier than Callie's meaning that she had to go to bed without Callie which she hated. She could never sleep properly until her girlfriend was home and next to her, meaning that she woke up within seconds of feeling Callie's arm wrap around her waist.  
"Hey you," Arizona mumbled.  
"Hey go back to sleep, it's late…or really early!"  
"How was your day? I didn't get a chance to see you all day which sucked," Arizona said, now feeling wide awake.  
"It wasn't too bad. How was that girl?"  
"She had a post op infection that was spreading fast so we had to get in there. But I worked my magic."  
"You little rock star. So I was thinking, how do you fancy taking a week off at the end of the month?"  
"What for?" Arizona was puzzled. "Do you really think it's a good idea to take time off, if we get that house we're gonna need time off to move and stuff anyway so I think we should save it for then."  
"What about if I said we were moving at the end of the month?" Callie asked with a huge grin on her face.  
"Calliope what are you on about? We haven't even got the house yet, don't get ahead of yourself."  
"What if I said that we had the house?"  
"We don't have the house yet. We only said that we were interested, the other people could have already got it."  
Callie was now laughing at how slow her girlfriend could be. "Arizona what I'm saying is we have the house. For sure."  
Arizona shot bolt upright. "Are you serious? How? When? Are you sure?" She was in a state of shock, she couldn't believe her girlfriend just casually mentioning this to her at 3 a.m.  
"I'm serious. After I dropped you off I had a few hours before work so I talked to Kaelyn. The house is ours."  
"But wouldn't she need both our details? To sort out the money and stuff?"  
"Arizona don't get pissed. But I may or may not have bought it outright."  
"You what? We've been over this Calliope!"  
"Here me out! This is what the trust fund was for. My future, which is now our future." Callie smiled, trying to gauge Arizona's reaction. "I know we talked about it, but it's gonna be signed in both our names. It's not my house, it's our house. It's completely official, this is for us."  
Arizona was more in shock than ever. She couldn't comprehend the scale Callie was on. How could someone just go and buy a house? She knew the Torres family was rich from Carlos's hotels but this was something else. She didn't know whether to be pissed or excited.  
"You're not mad are you? I know I should have talked to you first and I'm an idiot but I know we both wanted this so badly and we didn't have much time."  
"I am kinda mad that you won't let me pay. But how can I stay mad at the girl who just bought us a house? You are the kindest most sweetest woman in the world Calliope. Completely crazy and on another plantet, but I am so in love with you. House or no house."  
Callie was now grinning from ear to ear knowing Arizona wasn't mad. "I love you so much too Arizona. We have a house, a freaking house! How grown up are we?" Callie joked, leaning over to kiss Arizona.  
The end of the month could not come quick enough.


	10. Chapter 10

This chapter was kind of stressful to write so I really hope I got it right. Wasn't going to post it until tomorrow but I just couldn't wait any longer! I've already started the next one. Fingers crossed you enjoy it!

* * *

"Careful with that box Mark," Callie shouted after Mark. It was finally moving day. This was the day that they would start the rest of their lives together. Arizona had insisted that they got completely new furniture for their new house so they didn't have much stuff to move. Since Cristina and Owen were staying at the old apartment and they would need to buy more to fill the big house it made more sense for a complete fresh start. They had drafted in Mark and Owen to help them move and they had done a pretty good job, they were nearly done.  
"Babe I need to go to the house to meet the furniture. I'll see you at home in a bit." That felt good Arizona thought.  
"Sure, we're pretty much done. See you in a bit," Callie said kissing Arizona goodbye.

After the last of their belongings were well and truly gone, it was time for Callie to leave for the last time. As excited as she was for the new house, there was also a bit of sadness at leaving. She'd experienced every almost emotion possible in this apartment; heartbreak, sadness but happiness, love too. This was the place where she had cried for days over Erica, but also the same place that Arizona told her she loved her. And throughout all of this, Cristina was there, Callie would miss her.  
"You're not gonna cry are you Torres? Kinda lame if you do," asked Cristina. Secretly she would miss her as well as 'Rollergirl'.  
"No I think I'm good. Crazy to be leaving this place though."  
"Go Cal, go live your life in your amazing new house"  
"I think I will! Remember to feed Mark every now and then!" Callie joked, realising that she would no longer be right across the hall from her best friend.

After shutting the door to the apartment for the last time, with a slight tear in her eye, she set off for the new house. Realising it would be absolutely manic at the house due to the furniture delivery Callie decided to make a stop at their favourite coffee house. Picking up drinks for her and Arizona, Callie once again began her journey home. Once she arrived she was glad to see no trucks parked in her driveway, just Arizona's car and Owens.  
"Arizona?" Callie shouted. In the hallway there was no one to be found, not even any boxes.  
"In the kitchen," she heard Arizona yell back.  
Making her way into the kitchen Callie was surprised to find Arizona and Owen sitting at the counter already with a cup of coffee each.  
"Where's all our stuff?" Callie asked confused as to why everything was so calm.  
"The most of it is unpacked, just a few boxes here and there and the clothes to put away."  
"And you got the furniture in? In less than two hours? No way!"  
"Sloan and Owen aren't just good surgeons, also great movers it seems! And I may or may not have had the furniture delivered and unpacked yesterday."  
"How on earth did you manage that? We weren't allowed to get the keys until this morning!"  
"I have my ways Calliope. Now you have the easiest moving day ever!"  
"I didn't think I could be more in love with you, but I just did a little bit more. Best girlfriend ever." Callie was now pulling Arizona into a kiss, the first in their new home. Without either of them really noticing, the kiss became deeper with their hands tracing each other's bodies.  
"And I think that's it's time I bailed. Glad you're all settled ladies," Owen said, making his way to the door.  
"Thank you so much for your help Owen, enjoy the apartment!" Callie said, pulling away from Arizona to walk their friend to the door.  
"No problem. Congratulations on the house guys, it really is great. See you at work now!"  
Closing the door, Callie pulled Arizona back in to start where they left off.  
"Wanna go christen the new bed?" Callie whispered into Arizona's ear.  
"You have no idea how much I want to. But it's covered in boxes of clothes that we should probably put away first. But we definitely have lots of time to do _that_ in every room before we have to go back to work again."  
"I suppose, let's go get it done."

Almost two hours later, they had a lot of clothes, all of their things were put away. Callie fell onto the bed completely exhausted.  
"You only unpacked clothes and you're this tired! Good job I did the rest!"  
"You have no idea how grateful I am for that. I hate unpacking so much."  
"I wouldn't have guessed," Arizona joked. "You have no idea how grateful I am that you got this house. How about you go take a bath? I know you're dying to."  
"That sounds so great right now. Wanna join me?" Callie asked, hoping so much the answer was yes. She needed some girlfriend time, especially hot naked time.  
"I've still got some stuff to sort out. Come downstairs when you're done and we'll sort out some food," Arizona replied, seeing Callie's face drop in disappointment. She wanted to join Callie so much but she had part two of her moving day surprise to set up.

Just chucking on a pair of shorts and a hoody Callie headed downstairs after the most amazing bath. Entering the kitchen, Arizona was nowhere to be seen but a note lay on the counter that said 'Meet me on the deck xxx'. Intrigued by Arizona's mystery she headed outside. For once it was actually warm in Seattle meaning Arizona's plan could not be going any better. Callie opened the door to the deck and was immediately speechless. In front of her stood Arizona who had put candles and rose petals all over the deck making it look so magical.  
"It looks so nice out here Arizona. But you missed out on our bath to light some candles?" Callie asked completely unaware as to what was about to happen.  
"I missed out on our bath and did all this because I wanted to tell you how happy you make me. You make me the happiest girl in the world, you saved me. You saved me from the life that I thought I wanted, you made me realise that I wanted this life with you, I wanted our life together. You took all my fears away, made me fearless for nothing scares me anymore as long as I have you. For that I am eternally grateful. I'm grateful that a woman so caring, so kind and so beautiful on the inside and out, made me a part of her life. I truly am the luckiest woman in the world to have you. And every day I fall deeper in love with you, which I always think is impossible as I didn't think anyone could love as much as I do you. You complete me Calliope Torres and I know that you are everything for now and for ever. So I want to ask you, Calliope, will you marry me?" Arizona was now on one knee, pulling out a ring, as tears were streaming down both of their faces.  
"Ohmygosh Arizona. Yes of course. Yes!" Callie said running over to embrace her fiancé. "Arizona it's beautiful," said Callie as she put on her ring. "I too am so in love with you. I couldn't imagine my life with anyone else and I am so lucky. So thank you." Callie smiled, kissing Arizona.  
"I'm so glad you said yes. I've been planning this for ages and since you surprised me with the house I knew that this would be the perfect time to surprise you."  
"And this truly was the perfect surprise. Your speech was so perfect, the ring is so perfect, and you are so perfect."  
The two were locked tightly together, sharing a loving, passionate kiss. Tears were still spilling from both of them, but they were tears of pure joy. Neither of them would ever forget this moment.


	11. Chapter 11

Here's the latest chapter :D. Hope you're enjoying it so far, please review so I know if you guys are liking it!

* * *

As the light beamed in through the window, Callie woke up, her body perfectly wrapped around Arizona's. How on earth was she this lucky she thought? For a brief moment she had completely forgotten about last night. This was short lived as she felt something strange on her finger. Then it hit her with a fresh wave of excitement, Arizona had proposed…to her…they were engaged. A brand new smile stretched across her face as she looked adoringly at the ring. A solitary square diamond sat in the middle of the Tiffany ring on her finger. It was absolutely perfect. Callie couldn't stop saying the word perfect over in her mind, there was no other word to describe how she felt right now.

Her eyelids fluttering slightly as she awoke, Arizona greeted her fiancé with a smile.

"Morning pretty lady," Callie smiled back.

"Morning, fiancé," replied Arizona.

"Fiancé. That sounds so good. I can't get over how amazing last night was."

"Me either, I'm so glad you said yes. I can finally sleep easy now!" Arizona said, nuzzling into Callie.

"I was never gonna say no was I? We've been talking about this for ages, just had to wait for the perfect moment. And it was."

"I'm glad you actually like the ring as well. I've been carrying it round in my pocket for the past week asking everyone's opinions. Even Yang liked it!"

"Wait, everyone knew? How did you manage to keep them all quiet for long?" Callie asked, knowing that stuff like this spread round the hospital staff like wildfire.

"Well not _everyone_. But the people you're closest too, like Sloan, Bailey, Yang."

"Mark managed to keep that quiet? Maybe he's a grown up after all!"

"I admit I did use some pretty threatening language! Teddy was amazing, pretty sure she was the reason why I wasn't constantly shaking with nerves!"

"You are such a worrier! I never would have said no, and it was absolutely amazing. And I can't imagine another ring on my finger, I love it. It must have cost you a fortune!"

"Well seeing as you bought me a house I had to go all out!" Arizona joked. Callie placed a kiss on the top of her head as they lay there both thinking about how in love they were.

"You're gonna have to help me out here though babe. Do you get a ring as well?" Callie had limited knowledge of lesbian engagements, in fact engagements at all. She and George were not the perfect example.

"There are no set rules on this. But I proposed to you so you get a ring."

"But I want people to know that you're my fiancé. I've seen those nurses checking you out."

Arizona loved to see Callie's jealous side, it was actually kinda hot. "Calliope everyone knows we're together. Do you really think they're gonna want to piss you off knowing you break bones all day?"

Laughing Callie replied, "Hmm good point. But you're hot, and you're my hot fiancé."

"Well you're hot too, you don't think I don't notice how many heads you turn? And people aren't exactly gonna be scared of me, the Ped's surgeon with a monkey on her lab coat," Arizona frowned, jokingly. They both knew that they were it for one another.

"I dunno babe, people have seen how you get when Karev pisses you off!" Callie joked back.

"True. How about I show you how much I'm yours?" Arizona said, placing kisses on Callie's neck.

"Could….not think….of….a….better way….to….start….the day," Callie could barely get her words out as she was lost in Arizona's kisses which were now making their way down her body, her hand playing with Callie's bear breast, both of them still naked from the night before.

Two hours later, Callie was sat on her brand new couch in her brand new living room. Starring at the remaining boxes that hadn't been unpacked, she realised she couldn't face doing that today. Today was a day for enjoying their new house and each other. They'd had a late last night and a busy morning, christening their new bed and the shower. The best way to celebrate Callie thought.

A few minutes Arizona arrived with a plate of pancakes and the biggest cup of coffee each. "There we go babe, you deserve that. Remind me to pay you back later," Arizona winked.

"Ohh you know I will!" Taking a sip of her coffee, Callie sighed. "I needed that! Can't believe I've made it to midday without caffeine. Although I'm pretty sure I'd give it up in favour of sex."

"Good to know Calliope!" Arizona lauged. "So what do you wanna do today other than copious amounts of hot sex? How do you fancy maybe thinking of a date for the wedding? I mean I know it's really early and all but if we want everyone to be there we're gonna have to give so much notice."

"That sounds good to me babe. I'm excited to tell everyone. Although I guess they kinda know already but still." Then Callie's face dropped. "That means I'm gonna have to speak to my family. I'm sure that'll go down well."

"Calliope your dad is over that! And it's your mom's loss, I know it's horrible but if she's going to treat you like that then she doesn't deserve you."

"I suppose you're right. I have you and that's all I need." Callie smiled, knowing that Arizona truly was everything to her. Neither of them needed anything else.

As long as they had each other. Forever.


End file.
